


Request

by FrankiValerie



Series: After Omega [20]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 05:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankiValerie/pseuds/FrankiValerie
Summary: Neeeeext Chapter woot! #JalebisLove





	Request

**Citadel, Dock D24, 2 weeks ago;**

Jack pushed her way through the crowds, trying to clear her head but by now it was no use.  Those bug-like thoughts were crawling around in her brain again, along with the voices of her crew members; Shepard’s lectures on team work - his most recent about being patient - then Joker’s provocative comment about the scowl on her face as she paced the bridge, waiting for the Normandy to pull into the Citadel and EDI’s synthesised voice, warning Jack in an almost concerned manner about her elevated stress levels.  

She kept her head down.  Her feet couldn’t seem to move fast enough through the crowd. 

She reached the elevator and still couldn’t stop her feet from moving – she paced, like a caged wild animal, nervous, restless and eager to keep moving.  It whirred into life and began to slowly move upwards.  She dared look out toward the docks, she could clearly see the SSV Normandy SR2 docked in D24, and clearly saw a thick-set, grey shirted figure burst from the airlock and rush down the ramp, looking around in the crowd.  She felt a wince of pain in her gut and turned away, facing the elevator doors and begging them to hurry up and open so she could escape. 

One more floor up they finally slid aside and she burst from them, her breath beginning to catch in her throat as her heart beat too fast, so fast she’d have to stop. She perched on the nearest bench outside the Purgatory bar, and held her head between her knees, hands on the back of her neck, trying to steady her breathing; she knew it was a panic attack, that was the logical thing to think - but in the moment it felt like she was dying; like a heart attack; like she would die and drop, lifeless, on the spot.. 

Her Omnitool lit up and pinged intermittently to notify her of an incoming call.  She took one more deep breath and dared look at the display;

_ Calling; Lt. Vega, James _ .     
Accept / Decline 

She jabbed her finger on the ‘Decline’ key and sat back, legs feeling too weak to get up again so soon.  She was shaking.

The pinging started up again. 

_ Calling; Lt. Vega, James.  _   
Accept / Decline 

Again, she jabbed the ‘Decline’ key.  No way could she speak to him.  Not here where there were bystanders that would get hurt. 

A third time he called.  

_ Calling; Lt. Vega, James.  _   
Accept / Decline 

She bared her teeth at the display and jabbed decline again.  She didn’t want to speak to him, or even see his name anymore.  She leaned forward again and quickly opened her contact list and looked for someone she could call, so he wouldn’t be able to get through.  The first one in “recent contacts” she came across was “Baby G” - Grunt.  She opened up the call, without even thinking about what she’d say. 

Grunt didn’t answer.  On reflection he was probably busy with Arlakh company and cursing her for calling him mid-battle.  She could hear his gruff voice in her head: “damn humans.”

She returned to the contact list, trying to ignore the flashing icon that read “2 Missed calls; Lt. Vega, James” and scrolled down.  The next name she tapped on was more likely to answer.  It rang twice and then she was met by the drell’s deep, raspy voice, “Jack.  I’m surprised to hear from you.”

“Thane…” she croaked.  Her voice was shaking and she cleared her throat to attempt to steady it.  But he was too quick, “Are you alright, Jack?”

The question stung but she gritted her teeth, “You got any work going right now? Something you could use me for?” Mordin’s team, now no longer working on curing the genophage, had managed to synthesise a treatment for Thane’s Kepral’s syndrome which was rapidly reducing his symptoms and extending his life, and so he had returned to his assassin work.  In the past few months he had asked Jack to come along with him on a couple of hits where he would need the distraction her carnage would provide.  During the trips, they’d become quite close friends.

“I have nothing right now, I’m afraid,” Though her attempt to change the conversation topic altogether failed, “Are you hurt? Where are you?”

She shook her head and sat back, not daring to allow herself to relax, “I’m fine, I just… need a distraction…”

“Jack?”

A familiar male voice called from the direction of the bar and she immediately looked over, her heart lifting.  She should have known he’d show up.  He always showed up when she was on the edge of breaking, like he had a 6 th sense that detected her pain. 

“…Any jobs pop up, Thane, let me know. See ya round.”

“I’ll keep you posted, Jack. Take care.” He finished, though his voice didn’t register with her.  She ended the call and slowly stood up as the familiar voiced man approached. 

He smiled, genuinely happy, “Fuck, long time, gorgeous.”

Instinct almost had her falling into his arms, but her brain told her that the comfort would betray her and she would crumble.  Instead she nodded, returning his wide smile and folded her arms, to keep them busy.  The warmth of his presence and the relief from seeing him calmed her enough to steady her voice, “Too fucking long, Caleb.  You wanna get a drink?” 

* * *

**Present Day**

Usually, she wouldn’t admit that she needed help, she was too proud and stubborn for that...  but this job was important.  She couldn’t afford to mess up and this time.  

Again, he picked up after two rings, “Jack.  How can I help?” She was grateful that Thane hadn’t asked how she was this time. 

“I need you for a job.  It’s important, it needs a plan, and I ain’t got the planning kind of mind.  Can you meet me on Omega? In the Talis district.  I can tell you more in person.”

“Yes, I can be there in 2 hours. I’ll comm you when I’m closer for exact co-ords.”

“Thanks, Thane.  Meet me in a bar called Hades.” 

* * *

 

Jack poked her head through the door of Mordin’s office.  He was peering into a microscope and muttering to himself; Jack caught every other word, a “fascinating” or “beautiful”.  She frowned, eyeing Stella who stood next to him busying herself with whatever was in that case of hers, a satisfied smile on her face. 

Jack hissed to her, keeping her voice low to not disturb Mordin, “Psst, Stel…” Stella looked up and frowned, then glanced to Mordin, back to Jack.  

“C’mere, I need a word.” Jack whispered, jerking her head out the room then disappeared back out the door to wait for her.   

Stella closed her silver case over, “Please excuse me a moment, Professor Solus.” 

The salarian muttered a response too fast to catch and she stepped out to join Jack in the hallway.  

Jack stood leaning against the wall with her arms folded, eyeing Stella then looked around them and stepped close, keeping her voice down still, brow furrowed “Did you tell him?” 

When it was just the two of them, there wasn’t much point in hiding things - they knew the other would see past it. Stella’s guilt showed in every part of her expression, “I couldn’t.” She too kept her voice down, “I can hardly look him in the eye.  It’s hard seeing him… like that.” 

Jack’s voice shook in its tension, “Trust me, it’s a whole lot easier than seeing him bleeding out in some shitty back alley with a sniper wound to the chest.” 

Stella flinched at the words and wrapped her arms around herself, dropping her head, “Jack you know I--” 

“Yeah I know, you don’t ask questions… better for business, right?” Jack couldn’t hide her anger, her frustration - she still held some of the blame to Stella, even knowing that she would have never let Caleb get hurt, had she known.  Stella didn’t answer. She cleared her throat, wiped a tear from her eye, took a breath then looked up at Jack again, “I came to help… so how can I help?” 

“You came to clear your fucking conscience, don’t bullshit me.” Jack’s venom made Stella flinch again, taking a small step back. 

She exhaled, meeting the biotic’s eye.  She could see how tired Jack was, she knew her well enough now, even if they hadn’t seen each other in years, to know when she was angry because she was scared.  This was one of those times.  She’d take the blame for now, endure the venom and be the strong one.  

She repeated, “how can I help?” 

“I got someone to help me... take care of things out there.  Can you stay here and make sure Caleb rests? He’s gonna do something stupid if someone ain’t watching him, and I got too much to do - can’t let that fucker leave the station before C gets better.” 

She nodded, “I can keep an eye on him… for as long as you need.” 

Jack gave a curt nod in her thanks and turned to leave but Stella grabbed her arm, “Jack… you need to rest too.  You’ll burn yourself out if you keep going like this.” 

Jack pulled her arm back, “I’m fine, Stel... just need to keep moving.” she took a few more steps, stopping just outside the door of Caleb’s room, looking at it a long while then glanced back at Stella, voice low, “Keep me posted.  I’ll be back as often as I can be.” 

Stella nodded again, meeting Jack’s eye, “I’ll be here.” 

Jack looked back to the door again, then sniffed, brushing her hand under her nose and left the clinic without looking back. 


End file.
